Sueños rotos
by Piper Lupin
Summary: Viñetas. Porque hay tantas cosas que parecen imposibles, tantos sueños rotos pero al final siempre destella una luz. 5º Cap Up! Katie sufre la ausencia de Oliver, cuando la vida ha dado giros bruscos ¿Aún seguirá existiendo su amor?
1. Sueños Rotos Por La Luna

**Sueños rotos por la luna**

Desdichado, olvidado, simplemente hecho a un lado, me gustaría poder ser así, tal vez así sentiría menos el dolor que se sienta junto a mí, en la banca de un solitario parque en el cual desfilan almas en pena y fantasmas de agua y arena.

Tratando de ser normal, tratando de avanzar en este camino riguroso que me hace tropezar cayendo morboso, cada vez que me caí y me traté de levantar me llevé una cicatriz que me enseñó lo duro que es vivir.

No le deseo mi condición ni al peor de mis enemigos, por más intensa que sea la rabia prefiero quedarme esto conmigo, delegar los males de uno a las otras personas es un acto de cobardía. Propio de gente que tiene miedo a enfrentar a la vida, que aunque es dura a veces, también están esos momentos que la felicidad inunda con su color rosa pastel...

_Chocolates, chicles y rosas_ son algunas de las cosas más hermosas que la vida me ha regalado, todas estas cosas materiales, me hacen olvidar por unos momentos la pena que aqueja a mi dañado corazón, cada mal lo agobia más hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración.

_Mis amigos_, ellos eran la razón de mi existir hasta que uno a uno se fueron yendo dejándome sólo, completamente solo, desprovisto de su amor, se fueron desvaneciendo como ilusiones lisonjeras sin fundamento alguno, la única que quedó fue mi peor enemiga: la luna, quien siempre llegaba fiel a su cita, para torturarme, para hacerme sentir más miserable de lo que era, para burlarse en mi cara de la ventaja que me llevaba, alguien como yo necesita, _depende_ de una razón para vivir.

Mi remedio, según mis amigos era _el amor_...

Una vez creí encontrar al verdadero, pero no fue más que una simulada relación, que dolía mucho pero que se disfrazaba bajo sonrisas tontas y muchos "_te quiero" _sin sentido. Al enterarse de mi condición, prefirió hacerse a un lado y dejarme solo con mi pena... me juré a mi mismo que jamás me volvería a enamorar... pero quebré ese juramento.

Ella, la mujer que daba vuelta mi mundo, que tropezaba con él, más bien. Que me hacía olvidar de todas mis penas y dolores físicos para dar paso a la risa y al amor, por ella fue que perdí mi moral. La capacidad de elegir entre el bien y el mal.

Pero como en toda relación, hubo un inconveniente: era demasiado joven, estaba tan llena de vida que si por mi culpa se transformara en una joven marchita, sería matar su espíritu, su esencia de niña inocente y deseosa por saborear la vida con placer.

No podía arruinar otra vida, no podía... alguien, macabro y pernicioso desesperado por arruinar y menoscabar vidas ya había destruido la mía, ya, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien a quien yo amaba con locura y fervor, pasara el mismo sufrimiento que de pequeño había pasado yo.

No le deseo mi condición ni al peor de mis enemigos, por más intensa que sea la rabia prefiero quedarme esto conmigo, delegar los males de uno a las otras personas es un acto de cobardía. Propio de gente que tiene miedo a enfrentar a la vida...

Un hombre lobo que robó el alma pura, de un niño pequeño, el infante, con su sumo candor alumbraba hasta el rincón más oscuro del lugar más triste y desgraciado que pudiera albergar en el corazón de un humano y que aunque vinieran más de miles de hombres lobos jamás conseguirían aplacar este sentimiento tan bello que nacía cada noche al contemplar a aquel astro que a mi tierna edad, me parecía lo más agraciado y primoroso que presidía a las estrellas, enseñándoles lo importante que era su presencia en el cielo.

Ahora, ya mayor, cuando las canas y leves arrugas resaltan en mis facciones, aprendí que la luna no es más que una cruel enemiga, que siempre llega fiel en su día asignado, lista para verme sufrir, para hacerme sentir que no soy nada... nada.

No quiero compañía, todo lo que toco se desmorona. Para lastimar a las personas que más amo en este mundo cruel prefiero aislarme en este dolor acrecentado por esa luna, mi condena.

Y mi cruz personal, mi pesadumbre que me asfixia, aparece sofocando hasta mis últimos ánimos de luchar... y ahí llega ella, no para liberarme de este tormento sino para compartirlo conmigo, por voluntad propia, alegando que a eso se llama verdadero amor y que no hay nada más poderoso que dos corazones unidos en el dolor.

"_Pretendo ser un alivio para ti, no una carga" _me dijo triste una vez cuando le dije que quería protegerla de mi mismo.

¡Me resigno! No puedo luchar en contra de mis sentimientos y esa fuerza impetuosa de amar que nace en esa joven tan bonita llena de luz e ilusiones. Estoy dispuesto a ser amado pero amando el doble, el amor de un viejo y pobre hombre lobo... ¿Qué podrá valer? Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que valga algo más que nada...

Ya no experimento pena, no, no siento ningún deseo de seguir soñando sueños rotos por la luna, siento ganas de comenzar a disfrutar de las cosas bonitas que me regala esta vida. Entre miles de hadas danzarinas y voladoras, junto a ella, _mi dulce Nymphadora._

♦ _**FIN ♦**_

_**  
**_


	2. Sueños Rotos Por La Bestia

**Sueños rotos por la bestia**

Si algún día no me encuentras búscame en un bosque blanco, oculta tras un árbol frondoso ahí estaré yo, esperando a que me encuentres para concretar nuestra unión; pero si no vas me marchitaré lenta y dolorosamente, cada lágrima que se me caiga irá a parar al suelo seco que ya nadie se atreve a pisar, que ningún vegetal se anima a habitar.

Una persona alegre y fugaz que se perdía entre sus sueños, vivía entre carcajadas y su corazón no tenía dueño. Ese prototipo se quedó olvidado en un cajón estropeado que ya nadie abre porque está demasiado oxidado. Esa era yo hasta descubrir cuanto duele el amor, ese amor que a veces es tan cruel y que pone obstáculos entre los dos.

Mi corazón se partirá en minúsculos pedazos al saber que no me elegiste que prefieres estar solo y desdichado a intentar algo conmigo.

Si fuera la misma de antes, pensaría que hay esperanza, que aún hay motivos para sonreír, pero por ti cambié, deje de lado aquella persona llena de ilusiones y vida, para convertirme en una flor que mantiene su frígido color opaco y que sólo se alimenta de amor, que si te olvidas de dar tu dosis diaria se muere.

Me deje caer en tus brazos, esperando hallar en ellos, calor y seguridad y no encontré mas que rechazo y desprecio ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho¿Acaso te he lastimado y no me he dado cuenta? Tan sólo yo quiero amarte pero no haces más que poner mi corazón a la venta, como si ya no lo quisieras como si fuera algo sucio y que ahora desprecias.

Y yo que te di todo, mi cariño, mi alma, mi gracia, mi tristeza y mi nostalgia, tu las tomaste como si fueras a cuidarlas con amor y luego las arrojaste al fuego para que se fueran consumiendo por las llamas, sentimientos quemados: algo tan irreversible.

Tú lo eras todo para mí, la luz de mis ojos, el motivo de mi alegre sonrisa; luché por aquel amor en vano. El amor es sólo para valientes gente que está a dispuesta a pelear la vida con uñas y dientes; gente que se anima a superarse día a día y no le teme en absoluto a vivir la vida. Y yo que creí que era ese tipo de persona pero heme aquí sola, llorando por un amor que no pudo ser, necesito madurar, pero como duele crecer.

A veces mientras se desea hacer todo lo posible para no sufrir se sufre más... a veces una sola mirada despectiva me basta para darme cuenta que ya no me quieres, ya no más ¿Qué fui yo para ti¿Fui una marioneta escuálida con la que jugaste a tu antojo o de verás me quieres proteger de aquella bestia fiera, cruel inhumana la que cada vez en mes se apodera de tu ser, la no tiene piedad de aquel alma noble que sólo algunos puedo ver?

La repuesta no la sé, pero estoy segura o simplemente quiero pensar que lo hiciste para que yo este mejor, y tal vez yo era demasiado inmadura para ver que te marchabas por mi bien, pero ahora te pido que vuelvas, que no me dejes nunca, porque quiero reírme en tu cuello, perderme en tu aroma, vivir en tu sonrisa quiero pasar contigo toda mi vida. Yo se que el amor no duele, aunque a veces suele ser cruel, lo único que quiero es seguir queriéndote, estás dentro de mi y prefiero quedarme así, contigo muy dentro de mi, amándome por siempre, por siempre hasta el fin.

Quisiera protegerte de todas las cosas que dice la gente, que repite como loro, quisiera demostrarles que antes está el hombre y luego está el lobo.

Pero si te quieres ir pues vete, cierra la puerta cuando salgas mientras yo contengo mi respiración para que mi pobre corazón no sufra tanto tremenda impresión. ¿Pero que es lo que pasa con los hombres¿Ya se extinguieron todos los príncipes azules? Creo que tengo que aprender a no confundir los cuentos con la realidad pero duele, duele demasiado no tenerte de verdad; pesa saber que a la mañana cuando me despierte ya no estarás ahí para desearme buen día ni para sonreírme mientras despierto.

Ven ayúdame a comprender por qué el mundo está hecho de fieras y no de miel. Invítame a sentir el viento en mi cara y enséñame cómo es el vuelo de las hadas. Demuéstrame que aún crees en los cuentos de hadas, en los príncipes, calabazas y dragones, en aquel mundo mágico en el que le bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, y el amor es esencial para sellar el final feliz que todos miran y admiran con pizcas de alegría, de emoción y simpatía.

Estoy cansada, harta, de soñar sueños rotos por esa bestia, que me aleja de ti, que tanto daño hace y que me quiere herir, yo no creo en esa monstruosidad desmesurada que trata de arrasar con todo y dejarme sin nada, creo en ese hombre que controla a la bestia, la hace sumisa y dócil, en aquel hombre que aunque sus macilentas mejillas y sus tristes ojos han padecido tanto, se anima a paulatinamente seguir luchando.

Si, ahora que ya te decidiste y elegiste vivir esta aventura de amor junto a mi creo que ya puedo decir que yo también encontré mi final feliz.

No necesito un príncipe azul, con su caballo fornido, tampoco necesito hadas que despidan encantadores aromas y vehementes sonidos, sólo te necesito a ti amor mío, para que nunca te vayas y te quedes por siempre al lado mío.

Fin

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les guste... llevo semanas y semanas planeándolo pero nunca me gustaba como quedaba así que hoy me decidí y escribí todo de un tirón. Lamento que no salió tan emotivo como tenía pensado, pero les prometo que con el próximo se van a conmover.**

**Besos**

**Suerte**

**Piper Lupin**


	3. Sueños Rotos Por La Pobreza

**Disclaimer: Personajes y ambiente pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. Pictures, Emecé, Salamandra propietarios de los derechos reservados de autor, nombre, imágenes.**

**Sueños rotos por la pobreza**

Esta noche me he levantado dos veces, casi seguidas, a pesar de que estaba muy cansado, el sueño no aparecía. Una terrible crisis azotaba con fiereza nuestro hogar el dinero escaseaba y las necesidades parecían brotar. Comencé a recorrer la casa, tal vez así Morfeo se apiadaría de mí y me dejaría conciliar aquel tan anhelado sueño; cuando llegué a la habitación de mi niña, quien había llegado a la macabra realidad hacía tres años, mi familia la adoraba pero el dinero no alcanzaba, la arropé un poco más, pero no era suficiente no había frazada en esta casa que la abrigara completamente.

Entonces, me senté en una silla cercana y comencé a llorar con todas las ganas, nadie advertía mi sufrimiento pues en la casa, todos soñaban sonriendo, pero ya no podía aguantar el dolor, aquel ardor tremendo que sentía mi corazón al ver cómo mis pobres hijos padecían, cómo les faltaban las cosas mientras crecían.

¿Qué puedo yo hacer? Si en pobre cuna me ha tocado nacer, trato de avanzar pero es como si fuera en contra de la corriente, en una sociedad que raramente sonríe y que más a menudo muestra los dientes. Donde sólo se ve la perversidad de las mentes y hay una constante lucha por ser el más fuerte.

A mi esposa que se esfuerza día a día en criar a nuestros siete hijos, en protegerlos del mal que acecha ¿Qué más le puedo pedir? Si cuando falta el dinero los milagros dejan de existir.

Y menos mal que a nadie se le ha ocurrido aún, cobrar por las lágrimas derramadas, sino ya todos en mi familia nos habríamos quedado sin nada. Con cada lágrima que ellos derraman porque algo les falta, es una parte de mi corazón se desgrana, me siento abatido y por momentos siento ganas de arrojar mi alma al vacío.

Yo podría soportar, vivir solo en un desierto de cincuenta soles, ni un mar y sin un gramo de frijoles; podría padecer todas las penas del mundo pero por nada arrastraría a mi familia hasta ese horrendo mundo.

De pronto, mi niña se despierta y me ve llorar, la vergüenza me invade ¿hasta donde podrá llegar? Invade mi cuerpo, choca con mi corazón acelerado y acaba con mi angustia interior. Mi pequeña me abraza sin preguntar, pero yo se que a ella le preocupa lo que le pasa a su papá. Y no puedo evitar sonreír al mirarla, esa niña tiene un ángel que a la tristeza mata; sus ojos claros se clavan en mi mirada aún me mira angustiada; lentamente se vuelve a dormir, cierra sus ojitos y se comienza a ir a un mundo perfecto, donde todo es feliz, la nostalgia no existe y la alegría no tiene fin, que horror debe ser el despertar y descubrir la horrenda realidad, este mundo infernal que es tan real, donde las penas duelen tanto, y las lágrimas surcan la cara de los infelices, cruzan pálidas y delgadas mejillas hasta llegar a sus narices.¿por que la vida es tan fácil par algunos y tan dura para otros?

Vuelvo a mi cama, dispuesto a pasar a aquel mundo de fantasía, donde ahora de vez en cuando me gusta escapar, escapar de esta dolorosa realidad que es como descubrir entre las desgracias de este mundo un espacio sideral.

A algunos la vida les sonríe mientras a mi me sonríe con desdén, estoy harto de tener siempre que perder. Ya no soñaré más sueños rotos por la pobreza, ese fantasma ya no rondará más por encima de nuestras cabezas, ojala pudiera vivir a base de sueños, es lo único de lo que todos somos dueños

Y al fin vuelvo a dormir descubriendo el secreto de mi familia para sonreír: pensar que a pesar de todo _somos una familia feliz._

Fin

**N/A: En un principio pensé en subir uno sobre Sirius pero preferí este ya que el de Sirius necesita algunos retoques... ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cumplió con las expectativas? ¿Fue más emotivo? Ya saben... ¡Reviews! Gracias por todos los reviews anteriores...**

** Dedicado a MTBlack: ¡Felices 15! **

**Besos**

**Suerte**

**Piper Lupin**


	4. Sueños rotos por la Sangre

**Disclaimer**** Nada de esto es mío, sino Remus, Tonks, Bella y Fred estaría vivitos y coleando. Todo es de JK Rowling y de sus multimillonarios socios.**

**En este fic sólo me encargo de que los personajes sufran, algo muy cruel ¿no?**

**N/A: Andrómeda un personaje que aún se puede descubrir... **

* * *

**Sueños rotos por la sangre**

Lo observo sonreír, sonríe con tanta inocencia pues aún no sabe lo que es vivir, no toma aún conciencia. Me observa unos momentos, intento sonreír, empapada en lágrimas volteo el rostro, no quiero que me vea sufrir.

Me dolió tanto perderlo todo, para quedarme sola con mi dolor, en el frío despiadado sin un rayo de sol.

Me creía fuerte pero no lo soy, nadie imagina lo vulnerable que soy hoy

Ya pasé una guerra y padecí demasiado, pero en esos tiempos contaba con hija y esposo a mi lado

Lloré mucho el día en que dejé mi casa pero aún hoy no me arrepiento de nada

Ese ser tan cruel mandó a matar a Ted, arrastró a mi Nymphadora y asesinó a Remus también. Aquellos muchachos tan llenos de vida y alegría que acababan de formar su hermosa familia. A ellos les quedaba aún mucho por descubrir, pero nadie decide la hora en que debe partir.

Un día de lluvia cuando decidí cambiar de vida, empezar a ser feliz y todo comenzaba con aquella huida. Dejaba un mundo de fortuna y modales, de zapatos coquetos y vestidos formales; donde pensar libremente no estaba permitido y tratar bien a los demás era casi prohibido. Era traidora por ser distinta a los demás por querer forjar mi mundo ideal. Lamento no haber sido la niña rica normal, lamento que mi familia me haya tratado tan mal, lamento no tener recuerdos buenos de ellos a los que me pueda aferrar, lamento conservar aquellas calumnias que aún no puedo olvidar, pero no lamento no poder creerme superior a los demás.

Pensaron que era un desatino como los que solía tener pero esta vez yo me iría y les gustase o no me tendrían que perder. Me fui como una cobarde, por la puerta de atrás y con la vista fija en el suelo, no había forma de encontrar consuelo, mis hermanas no lo entendían, no entendía que debía ganar sola ese duelo. Todas las situaciones que viví, gracias a ellas en una luchadora me convertí. Me hizo más fuerte, ver la vida de una forma diferente, saber lo dura que puede ser a veces, pero nunca se está sólo, siempre se encuentra a alguien que quiere compartir penas contigo, ese era mi Ted, un hombre lleno de espíritu, que un día y sin permiso se coló en mi vida con ímpetu.

Todo era color rosa, cuando llegó Nymphadora, una niña preciosa, bonita y encantadora; ella era el orgullo de los dos, ninguno creía la suerte que teníamos. Pasamos una guerra, fue terrible, ese ser tan despreciable como temible, mató casi a todo el mundo hasta que unos años después, lo derrotó nada menos que un bebé, la felicidad volvía a instalarse, pero Sirius estaba prisionero, mi primo tan entrañable y compañero, otro Black que había decidido rehacer su vida, todo comenzó también con una huida. No sabía nada de él, temía lo peor, pero no podía moverme, tenía una hija que proteger, se que él lo supo entender.

Siempre tuve a alguien para alentarme en las malas y hoy me encuentro completamente sola en la mismísima nada; necesito una mano amiga que me saque de esta situación, que me salve de este infierno para que ya no queme este dolor. Necesito escuchar una voz, que me saque de esta pesadilla mortal. En ese momento escucho un dulce

"Mamá"

Y no puedo reprimir las ganas de llorar, no puedo decirle que ella no está, que nunca volverá, que quizás sólo la vea en sueños y nada más. No puedo ser tan cruel y aunque aún no entienda nada y me mire confundido con sus ojitos miel, no puedo matar la inocencia de ese tierno bebé.

¿Qué culpa tiene él? Si sus padres no están para verlo crecer, si tiene que conformarse con pensar que ellos murieron para el mundo mejorar

Y aún no consigo mirar a la mujer de cabellos rojos sin comenzar a llorar, mató a mi hermana y eso aún no se lo puedo perdonar

Bella era vil y despreciable, pero en su interior conservaba mi afecto más afable. Entre maleficios y conjuros su corazón se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro. Regaló su belleza, se volvió morbosa, dejó su trono de princesa para ser más que perversa.

A veces pienso que si dejara de vivir, se acabaría todo este sufrir, mirando omnisciente en lugar de perderlo todo mientras la cruel soledad invade mi mente.

La muerte me tienta a pasar al otro lado. Acaricia mi alma. Roza mi mano. Va jugando conmigo, voy perdiendo el control, rompo a llorar, ya no aguanto más. Crea lazos invisibles y hace mi vida insufrible, ya estoy dispuesta a pasar a aquel mundo celestial, en ese instante escucho un tierno

"Papá"

¡Que vergüenza! Ted comienza a hablar y yo queriéndome suicidar. ¿En qué clase de monstruo me he convertido? La muerte me ha llamado y yo he acudido, no soporté la tentación y por poco me he rendido.

Es esta soledad que me hace delirar, que me hace olvidar al inocente niño que debo cobijar. ¿Por qué me han dejado sola? Sin compañía soy como el mar sin sus olas.

Y esa maldita sangre que todo provocó, que fue encizañando a Bella y a mi familia destruyó. La de él fue una muerte rápida pero tan real y aunque yo me niegue a aceptar, Ted se ha ido y nunca volverá.

¿Para qué gritar si nadie me escucha? Si estoy apesadumbrada y completamente sola, sola tratando de ganar esta lucha. El fantasma de su recuerdo aún ronda por aquí, se pierde entre un aroma que amo con frenesí luego desaparece bruscamente mostrándome que es el fin.

Mi pobre Tonks, y el tierno Remus cuanto tuvieron que pasar, para juntos por fin estar ¡Que suerte! Su amor es único, sobrevive aún a la muerte.

No quiero soñar sueños rotos por la sangre, prefiero antes morirme de hambre, Pero... ¿Por qué abandonar este mundo tan dichoso¿Por qué darme por vencida ante lo más penoso¿Por qué regalarle una lágrima a quien me quiere ver sufrir? Al contrario, puedo regalarle una sonrisa primorosa a aquel niño de sonrisa mimosa, de suave y tersa piel, que me mira alegre con sus ojitos miel. No dejaría este mundo ni siquiera en chiste, porque hoy al sonreír entre lágrimas comprobé que la magia aún existe

FIN

* * *

**N/A: Permiso para llorar, aunque no creo que sea para tanto, debo confesar que me dio mucha pena, cada línea fue como un desafío, les puedo asegurar que me esmeré muchísimo en hacer algo conmovedor...Ustedes dirán si funcionó o no.**

**Besos**

**Suerte**

** Piper Lupin**


	5. Sueños Rotos Por Tu Ausencia

**/A: esto está hecho por la influencia de los fics de Lalwens, Kailey Hamilton y demás autores de historias de esta pareja que tiene tanto futuro...y tan poco pasado xD, me tuve que leer varios fics para entender algo de esta pareja, algunos los comencé y los dejé sin terminar, eran muy largos xD  
**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece y ya saben el resto...todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Sueños rotos por tu ausencia**

Quieta, con mi alma en pena, pensando en aquella tarde, en esa playa, en su arena. Dulces sombras que hoy me acompañan esos sueños rotos que tanto dañan. A veces me odio por no haberte dicho lo que sentía, otras veces me siento como una verdadera porquería. Te escapaste de mi amor aunque ni siquiera lo sabías, tal vez lo imaginabas mas yo nunca te lo diría, fui demasiado cobarde y he de reconocerlo, no merezco la soledad, mas el dolor si lo merezco.

Me dijiste que me amabas y no sabía que decir, por eso ahora estoy condenada a sufrir. Ya no quiero sentir miedo, quiero que sepas que te amo en serio; pero tengo miedo de que me digas que no, que me hagas a un lado y que vuelva el dolor. ¿Cómo puedes ver a través de mis ojos¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta de que todas las noches lloro por tu ausencia? no lo entiendo, tampoco sé la respuesta, llegas un día y me dices que te vas, que no sufra por ti, me pides cosas imposibles, a mi y a mi corazón que está tan sensible; me traes a la vida, pero me matas día a día, lentamente me dejas un poco más, te alejas sin mirar atrás. Llévate mi alma de una vez, pero antes deja que te pueda ver. Olvídame si quieres, mas yo no lo haré fuiste demasiado maravilloso, serás alguien que conmigo siempre llevaré. Siempre está en mí la paciencia, en mis memorias te llevo, al lado de la dulce indulgencia, eres mi más preciado recuerdo. Miles de lágrimas derramé por ti, pero no en vano, sé que estaremos juntos al fin, tomados de la mano.

Yendo cada vez más abajo, cayendo a lo más profundo, no encuentro tu mano y ya me hundo. Despierto todas las noches con el mismo sueño, pensando que mi amor te pertenece pero.. ¿El tuyo tendrá dueño¿Ya me habrás olvidado? Tal vez dejaste tus sentimientos a un lado; te los olvidaste aquí o en alguna maleta que aún está por abrir, cerca de mi corazón roto que ya se termina de partir. Ojala algún día se te ocurra volver, podríamos terminar lo que comenzó ayer, aquel tonto "te amo" que no me animé a decir, que ahora de mi pecho necesita salir.

Golpean la puerta, corro a abrir, aún conservo la esperanza de que decidas venir, mi suerte está encendida, Merlín se acordó de mí, de esta muchacha que llora desde el principio de la noche hasta su fin. Aquí te encuentras hoy en el frío invierno de diciembre, tan encantador como siempre, hace frío afuera, te invito a pasar fue demasiado tiempo el que pasó, hay tanto de qué hablar.

Platicas de tu viaje, tus éxitos, cuentas que hasta vistes trajes, coche importado, perfume nuevo y tienes mucho dinero ahorrado. Pero en tus ojos ahora soy yo la que puedo ver, un vacío que no puedes esconder, que tu azul mirada deja claramente ver, te sientes solo, desolado, completamente perdido, abandonado. Un día descubriste que el dinero no compra la felicidad y te internaste en la profunda soledad. Te dejaste caer en la trampa de la vida, te dejaste llevar por la ropa cara y raras comidas, ahora estás arrepentido, dices que te falta amor, que no encuentras más que fama y novias falsas. De repente me confiesas lo que tanto tiempo esperé: me dices que aún me amas, que si quisiera volver; mis ojos se iluminan, lágrimas me anegan.

Me retiro un poco de ti, necesito espacio, pensar un poco en mi, salir del dolor tan reacio, paredes ciegas que nos rodean, nada irreal que el amor no pueda cambiar, sentimientos confusos que nos ahogan, pero hay una decisión que tomar.

Nueva ciudad, distinta gente, mi vida cambiará completamente, pero eso que importará si a mi lado tú estarás, estarás a mi lado ¿para siempre? Todo lo bueno se acaba, todo se termina de repente, pero hasta que eso suceda, seguiré gozando del presente que es de lo único que soy dueña, lo confiesa alguien que ya sueña, que dejó atrás los sueños rotos por tu ausencia, para gozar hoy de tu presencia, recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, olvidar ese pasado penoso, tirar todo lo malo al olvido.

Ahora descanso en tu pecho, sabiendo que los sueños rotos se han esfumado, que aunque dejaron mi corazón algo maltrecho, ahora está tu amor para curarlo.

FIN

* * *

**N/A: Una historia algo corta, pero créanme dice muchas cosas...fue en una tarde de inspiración bien utilizada... Reviews ;-), tomatazos, lo que quieran serán bien recibidos xD**

**Los quiere...**

**Piper **

* * *


End file.
